Packaging is a major area for use and consumption of foamed polystyrene resins. This packaging is often fabricated from foamed polystyrene sheet into deep drawn cups, tubs, bowls, trays and similar articles by thermoforming the foamed sheet. It is desirable to have a foam sheet suitable for thermoforming cups and other deeply drawn articles in a single thermoforming operation.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a polystyrene foamed sheet which can be formed efficiently into deeply drawn articles in addition to providing the thermoformed deeply drawn articles made from the polystyrene foamed sheet and optionally at least one integral, high-density skin.
This invention also provides as an object a method of producing three-dimensionally thermoformed deep drawn articles of a low-density polystyrene foam core and optionally at least one integral, high-density skin.